Comment conquérir le coeur d'un chien fou en 10 leçons
by Lucanael Del Sayan
Summary: Suite de Décision d'un loup-garou. Remus prend des résolutions, un oreiller est maltraité et Sirius se confie à James.


Remus referma son journal intime et jeta les sorts habituels pour empêcher qu'il soit lu par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Sa décision lui avait coûté énormément de courage et il se sentait épuisé. Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il s'endormait.

*µ£$¤%*

Remus sentait qu'on le secouait. Il grogna et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller ! Il était très bien là, il faisait chaud, sombre et ses draps glissaient sur lui comme une douce caresse. Il en aurait presque ronronné de plaisir s'il n'avait pas été un Loup-garou. La main qui le secouait se retira et Remus sourit : _Bien, on avait compris qu'il voulait rester couché._ Quelques secondes après, quelqu'un lui retira brutalement sa couverture et ses draps, et Remus se retrouva dans le froid du petit matin avec une lumière aveuglante qu'il ressentait même les yeux fermés. Il inspira profondément, _non Remus tu ne vas pas tuer l'imbécile qui a osé te déranger._ Il se redressa d'un coup et balança son oreiller dans la figure de son tortionnaire qui se trouva être Sirius.

En un millième de seconde, il se rappela sa décision et ne put détacher son regard d'un Sirius hilare qui était tombé du lit à cause de l'impact. James souriait moqueusement :

« -Et bien, monsieur le soit disant meilleur batteur de tous les temps vous n'êtes même pas capable d'arrêter un oreiller.

-T'oublies que c'est un oreiller envoyé par un Moony de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas me réveiller aussi brutalement ! » S'indigna Remus.

« -Ben, avec la méthode douce, j'arrive pas à te réveiller.

-Faut dire que t'as le sommeil profond. » Reprit James.

« -Ouaip, le sommeil de Moony c'est sacré et il nous le bien sentir. » Rajouta Sirius en désignant l'oreiller. James et lui partirent dans un fou rire. Remus marmonna contre « ces imbéciles d'adolescents avec le QI d'un gamin de deux ans qui étaient ses amis » et empoignant ses affaires fila vers la salle de bain pour éviter de trucider les deux zozos qui se tordaient de rire dans le dortoir.

Il régla la température de l'eau et se glissa avec délice sous la douche. Il se frictionna tout en réfléchissant. _Pour que Sirius soit à lui, que fallait-il qu'il fasse ?_

 _1)_ _Paraître à son avantage physiquement (plutôt compliqué vu ses nombreuses cicatrices, ses cernes et son teint blafard après la pleine lune et ses vêtements d'occasion)_

2) _Rester naturel, ne surtout pas ressembler à ceux et celles qui le draguaient_

3) _Être un peu moins studieux et râler un peu moins quand Sirius ne fait pas ses devoirs_

4) _Se rendre suffisamment intéressant pour que Sirius passe plus de temps avec lui_

5) _Essayer de comprendre ces maudites règles de Quidditch pour pouvoir suivre les matchs_

6) _Désapprouver ses coucheries (ça sera pas trop dur)_

7) _Se confier à Sirius et lui montrer que c'est seulement à lui qu'il parle de ses pensées intimes_

8) _L'effleurer autant que possible pour faire comprendre le besoin de contact_

9) _Lui faire découvrir le monde Moldu (ça lui plairait sûrement)_

10) _Convaincre le loup en lui d'accepter Sirius (le plus difficile)_

Il soupira, si certaines choses étaient simples, d'autres l'étaient beaucoup moins.

Un hurlement le sortit de ses pensées et le fit sursauter.

Il coupa l'eau et demanda :

« -Qui y a-t-il ?

-Il est 7h55 ! » Répondit la voix de Sirius.

 _Il était 7h55, et alors ? Remus ne voyait pas où était le problème… Merde, les cours !_ Remus jaillit de la douche, se sécha, s'habilla, passa un vague coup de peigne dans ses cheveux et ouvrit la porte, tout cela en 30 secondes. Il se retrouva face au visage inquiet de Sirius.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Ca fait 10 minutes que je frappe à la porte, je commençais à croire que t'avais eu un malaise.

-Navré de t'avoir fait peur, je rêvais. » S'excusa le Loup-garou tout en remplissant son sac de cours et en empoignant sa baguette.

« -Au fait, où sont James et Peter ? » Demanda-t-il.

« -Ils sont déjà partis, je leur ai dis que je t'attendais.

-Merci ! »

Ils se ruèrent vers la salle de Métamorphose où ils avaient cours. Si jamais ils arrivaient en retard, Mc Go leur infligerait encore une retenue. Ils virent enfin la porte et accélérèrent encore. Ils franchirent le seuil juste au moment où la sonnerie retentit et s'effondrèrent sur le parquet de la salle, exténués. Les élèves et la professeur les fixaient, amusés (Ils étaient habitués aux frasques des Maraudeurs).

« -Juste à temps, Messieurs. Asseyez-vous maintenant afin que la classe puisse commencer. Je vous avertis que je ne tolérerais pas deux fois une entrée aussi tonitruante, la prochaine fois arrangez-vous pour arriver un peu avant l'heure.

-Oui, Madame ! »

*µ£$¤%*

Les Maraudeurs étaient assis sous un arbre du parc. James félicitait Sirius et Remus :

« -Superbe entrée pour le cours de Mc Go, mais un peu risquée. »

Sirius grimaça :

« -En fait, c'était pas prévu. Rem n'est sortit de la salle de bain qu'à moins cinq. On a dû tracer.

-Tu faisais quoi sous la douche, Rem ? T'essayais de te noyer ? » Plaisanta James.

« -Non, je réfléchissais » Corrigea Remus. _C'est vrai que j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à me suicider mais ça ils ne savent pas._

« -Tu pensais à quoi ? » Questionna James.

Remus se figea, pris de court par la question. D'habitude il arrivait à improviser une réponse satisfaisante mais là rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Sirius qui avait remarqué son trouble lui dit :

« -T'es pas obligé de répondre si tu veux pas. On te force pas.

-Moi je parie qu'il faisait des travaux pratiques. » Intervint James, hilare.

Sirius le gronda moqueusement :

« -James, t'es qu'un obsédé !

-C'est toi qui dit ça ! » S'exclama Remus. _Leçon N°6 : Désapprouver ses coucheries._ « Quand on s'est envoyé en l'air avec les trois-quarts de l'école, on ne se permet pas de traiter son ami d'obsédé ! » Furieux, il se leva et partit à grands pas en direction des bâtiments.

Sirius était surpris de l'éclat de Remus. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Jusque là Moony n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur son attitude.

« -James, tu crois qu'il est vraiment furieux contre moi ?

-Bien sûr que non, Moony est incapable de rester en colère contre qui que ce soit.

-Je ne veux pas perdre un ami juste pour ça. … Je ne supporterais pas de perdre Moony. »

James s'inquiéta de l'air grave de Sirius.

 **Retour en arrière**

Fin juillet, Sirius avait toqué à la porte des Potter en demandant s'ils pouvaient le garder jusqu'à la rentrée. Il n'avait donné aucune explication. Les parents de James l'avaient bien évidement accueillis. James avait pris peur en voyant le regard vide de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne riait, ni ne souriait, ne parlait presque pas et paraissait enfermé dans de sombres pensées. Ni James, ni ses parents n'arrivaient à deviner ce qui c'était passé.

Un soir James avait trouvé Sirius dans la salle de bain avec dans la main un rasoir qu'il contemplait fixement. Il avait bondi et le lui avait arraché des mains avant de s'exclamer :

« -Sirius, tu te rends compte de ce que tu voulais faire !... Expliques-moi ce qui t'ait arrivé pour que je puisse t'aider. Je suis ton frère tu te souviens ?

-Oui… Toi, tu es mon frère…

-C'est à propos de Regulus ? Pourtant vous vous entendez plutôt bien ?

-Oui, il était presque sympa, il aimait écouter de la musique ou jouer avec moi. Mais les parents ont décidés, puisqu'il va entrer en 1ère année, d'en faire un vrai Sang-pur. Du coup quand je suis rentrer, il ne voulait plus faire quoi que ce soit avec moi pas même discuter. Puis ça a empiré, il a commencé à soutenir les parents lorsqu'ils parlent de mes "mauvaises fréquentations" ou de mon "comportement indigne d'un Black". Et le pire ça a était quand il y a eu un banquet le 27. Bien sûr il y avait tout le gratin des Sangs-purs et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les provoquer. Et là Regulus a dit que je ne pouvais pas être un Black, que j'étais une erreur et qu'il préférerait être orphelin plutôt que d'être mon frère. »

Sirius avait parlé d'un ton amer tout au long du récit et à la fin il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle de bain, la tête dans les bras.

James s'assit à côté de lui et posant sa main sur son bras lui dit :

« -Je suis désolé… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que moi je serais toujours ton frère… Je partagerais bien volontiers mes parents avec toi… Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais… C'est une promesse que moi James Potter je te fais. » Le ton était solennel et Sirius savait que James tiendrait cette promesse envers et contre tout.

Quelques jours plus tard Sirius confiait à James une chose que celui-ci n'oublierais jamais. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit de James et paressaient quand Sirius prit la parole :

« -Tu sais, quand tu m'as trouvé dans la salle de bain, j'hésitais encore. Ce qui me retenais, c'est Remus.

-Moony ?

-Oui. Tu comprends, il a déjà tellement souffert à cause de sa lycanthropie, il n'aurait pas supporté de perdre un ami.

-Parce que moi, j'aurais supporté ? » S'emporta James.

« -Ce n'est pas pareil, toi tu es fort. Moony est si fragile, si… C'est comme un ange égaré dans un monde cruel.

-Moony, un ange ?! » James s'amusait de l'expression rêveuse de son meilleur ami.

« -Je savais que tu le considérais comme une chose précieuse à protéger, mais là ! J'vais finir par être jaloux. » Rigola James.

« Il n'y a pas de raison. Tu es mon frère. Remus… Remus est inaccessible. » Déclara Sirius.

Fin


End file.
